


Lucifer x MC - Simultaneous Orgasm.

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: Pairing: Lucifer x MC (F).Fandom: Obey Me.Prompt:  Masturbation || Simultaneous orgasm || Nipple playWarning: First time, virgin sex, fluff, pining, angst, drunk mc and Lucifer, internal cum-shot, hand job, oral, fingering, vaginal sex, Lucifer being a pussy because of his pride.Fourth entry of @alloveroliver kinktober. This is a long one boi’s and girls.Thank you to my beloved @theinariakuma for putting up with my needy ass on changing my plot-line every two minutes💛
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Lucifer x MC - Simultaneous Orgasm.

Dusk settled in quickly leaving a darkening tone of mid-night blue hues in the sky. The moon was as clear as ever, beaming down to cast light as a guideway across the hedged pathway. A tall male with eye’s of amber and a young girl blossoming into the early stages of womanhood walked side by side, shoulders occasionally brushing against each other whilst a light buzz of tipsiness was shared between them.

“You really were the belle of the ball this evening,” Smiling as he so rarely did. Lucifer the strong born avatar of pride keeping a watchful eye at the girl besides him.

“Oh why thank you kind sir,” She laughed, flattening the front of her dress with her hands as they walked, “But I owe all credit to Asmo for this one, saying something about-“.

“-The colour standing strong, making your eyes pop?” Finishing her sentence as his right arm bumped against her left shoulder. The height difference a few feet between them. 

“Exactly what he said! Oh god, was he telling everyone, is that why everyone was staring?” He could sense the bashfulness in her voice.

“They were staring because you look so captivating, and no he didn’t tell me,” His hand brushing against hers as they bumped against each other again, “I just noticed it really accentuated them, almost blinding to look at”. His neck turning slightly to watch the blush rise of her cheeks as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a motion she always did when she felt shy. _Praise from Lucifer was rare._

“You're drunk, you're just teasing me!” She whispered. This time when their hands brushed Lucifer intertwined his fingers over hers, merging together as their palms connected with interlaced fingers.

“Unlike my brothers _I_ am able to hold my liquor,” He laughed, although neither of them were close to sober. Referencing to the fact his several younger brothers were currently causing havoc with their drunken antics in the ball that was still occurring. Mammon whined at Beelzebub for eating all the good food, Asmo attempting to kiss everybody he saw, Satan and Leviathan having a dance off whilst Belphegor judged. All six of them enjoying the festivities of the summer ball, a ball to celebrate the final day of R.A.D and the ending of the exchange student program. Only, none of them except Lucifer knew that tomorrow the young girl would be sent back home. Both of them enjoying what would be their night together, her not knowing it would be her last night in Devildom. Both of them including the brothers made hasty advantage of the free demonus and champagne service. The pair now leaving both giggly and gleeful, a playful wave of drunkenness between them.

A cough followed his words as he asked her if she’d enjoyed her time. The silent question he didn’t ask of _if she’d enjoyed her time with him._

“I’ve loved every second, you're all such wonderful people, well demons!” She beamed before reeling off her favourite memories. Her fondest of the day they all went to the beach, of spending the day relaxing with Lucifer whilst the others played three vs three polo in the sea. Admiring in awe how he tutted at their antics but could see he wanted to be involved, pride being too stubborn to be seen having boisterous fun. How he sipped on Devil-colada’s with a magazine in hand, flicking through pages. How he melted into the sand with relaxation, finally able to spend a day just being himself. What she didn’t tell him was it was that day she’d fallen in love with him. 

“My brothers adore you,” Lucifer gripped her hand a little squeeze. His chest pounding as the velvet tie around his neck felt tighter, “I adore you,”.

“I really like you too, Lucifer, thank you ever so much for this evening. I had the most wonderful time,” Her stomach in slight knots as Lamentation house started to appear before them. Her time with Lucifer was running short and she wanted nothing more than this night to continue forever. 

“It was an honour to have you on my arm, to call you my date even,” His words full of pride, meaning everything he said.

When news of the ball had been announced, all the brothers had lept on the chance to ask her to attend with them. But she only had one man in mind to take her, Lucifer. And to her surprise he did ask to go, ‘ _For the sake of the realm and Diavolo’s reputation’_ he insisted but really he wanted her to himself. To keep her, to claim her, to make her his own. 

He wore a red shirt with a black waistcoat, tucked into black tight trousers with a cape, red on the inside whilst ebony black broadcasted on the outside. Decorated in honours and medals he’d established during his time serving. Embroidered details of gold peacock feathers paired with his outfit. Dashing to say the least.

She wore a ruby coloured dress, one that clung to the curves of her breasts whilst dipping slightly between the valley of them. Lucifer feeling the heat rise within him to see the low curve of her back, the outfit indicating she was braless underneath it. Enough to enhance her figure but able to leave some to the imagination. Whilst the skirt of it fell tightly to her body before grazing just on the top of her ankles with a knee high split up the left side. Far different from her usual R.A.D uniform, seizing the opportunity to dress up and flaunt the curvaceous figure she had been blessed with. 

“I’m surprised you could dance so well!” She giggled softly, smiling at the memories of not even hours ago. Lucifer's strong arms encircling her as he led her in a waltz across the room, stepping perfectly together in a balance against the music of the live band. One hand holding her own whilst the other held her waist in a respectable manner, until her head fell against his chest, embraced in his warmth as they fitted together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. 

“Why does that surprise you? I am a man of many talents,” Holding open the front door of the house, hand’s never parting as they entered the silent house. “What’s so funny?” Lucifer turned to feel her hand pull away gently, her stopping to stand in place in the living room, just beside the old-leather sofa where she simply giggled.

“Do you remember… this is where we met for the first time and you-”.

“-And I threatened to eat you,” A chuckle escaped from his throat at the memory, taking a step-forward to stand in front of her. “I remember it like yesterday, this small bundle of energy causing chaos with her bright doe eyes,”. The same eyes staring up at him now as he slowly brought a hand up to her face, mimicking the action she’d done with her hair earlier to push it behind her ear. For the first time in devildom history, Lucifer had not worn gloves out, wanting to savour the touch of skin as he held the girl whilst they danced. To feel the warmth of her properly against him.

“Do you still think that now?” Her words followed through parted breaths, an almost softer than normal tone. The bob of his adams apple was visible as he swallowed thickly, the way her eyes gleamed beneath her thick lashes as his hand slowly rested on the side of her cheek. His heart rate slowly increases to feel the softness of her skin against the flat of his palm.

“Now I see a beautiful woman, who’s the purest of joy and would do anything for others, a true credit to herself-” This time she cuts him off. Leaning up she presses a kiss to his lips, her tongue gently grazing over his through his shocked-parted lips. 

“Sorry I-”. Lucifer cupping her face with both hands and kissing her back, this time both of them working their lips over each others. Her fingers sought comfort in his raven hair, pulling him down deeper as his tongue twisted against hers in a feisty passion. 

“Mph!” She moaned into his mouth, eyes open wide as a pressure applied to her bottom lip. Lucifer taking between his teeth and tugging it; releasing it with a wet pop as they parted. 

“Luci…” Eyes swimming in a pool lust beneath hooded lids. A thick string of saliva breaking from their lips. Arousal thick in the air, an unspoken lust that had slowly bubbled between them during the last year until finally spilling over. 

“I don’t know how to explain how you make me feel but,” His hands moved down, one to cradle the back of her neck whilst the other held her waist. 

“I love you, Lucifer I love you,” Pulling him down once more to kiss him, more passion, more need than the ones before. Both of them clinging to each other, deepening their kiss until breathing apart for air.

“I love you too,” A confession, one Lucifer had felt for months but wouldn’t have admitted if both of them were entirely sober. But nevertheless in their drunken haze, he proclaimed how he felt. Either of them unable to deny the feelings that lingered heavily between them. 

This time their kiss knocked the air out of both of their lungs. The arm holding her waist pulling her closer until their body’s flushed together, noses gliding against each other as their mouths worked in perfect sync with each other. A spark within both of them lit, the feeling of everything falling perfectly into place. Neither of them able to hide the arousal clear in their actions or eyes. 

“Do you- do you want to come to my room?” Biting her lower lip, fingers losing their grip in his hair to mess with the collar of his shirt, slowly popping the top button. _A gesture, a beckoning, a **plea** in her eyes._

“Are you sure?” His voice wavering as he circled his thumb on her waist. 

“Yes I- I want you Lucifer,” Whilst he could see the nerves and hear them in her voice, the way her eyes kept calm, he knew that she meant it. “Please,”. Without words he gave her nod, both of his hands settling on her back where the zipper of her dress lay. 

“Not here,” She whispered, feeling the pressure of the zipper open, Lucifer slowly tugging down the metal. His eyes never moved from hers as the material over her breasts slowly fell down, exposing her bare chest to him. Herself slightly blushing due to the lack of bra, one not able to fit under the dress she had worn. The first man to ever see her like this. Reaching around behind her, she brought one of his hands to her front, cupping her left breast with his palm. And just as he went to break their gaze, to gently fondle her mound, she stepped back. Her hands cupping her own breasts as the dress rested on her waist, “My room”. 

His hands buried themselves in her hair, moving to her waist, touching her, kissing her from her to forehead to her nose, her lips and cheek. Her fingers hastily undoing his tie, throwing it to the floor of the corridor along with his cloak. 

“Lucifer!” She squealed with a giggle, his smirk against her neck as he attacked her with kisses down the column of it. Sucking fiercely against a spot that made her gasp, as he pushed her to the wall. His knee between her legs as she subtly grinded against it, the friction just enough to satisfy her growing need for now. Deft fingers undid the buttons of his waistcoat, peeling it off for his shirt to quickly follow. His hands never left her waist as he pushed off the remaining fabric of her dress. Bare chests pressed against each other, lucifer unable to hold back the groan to feel her pert nipples against him. A trail of clothes leading from the living room to her bedroom, his trousers and her dress the last thing outside her door. 

Their hands all over each once more as Lucifer cradled her close, kicking the door shut behind him. Sloppy kisses paired with moans as his hands cupped her breasts, gently squeezing them. Brushing him thumbs over her nipples, stroking them as she moaned into his mouth. Her own hands run up the smooth planes of his abdomen, taking in very tiny detail and defining muscle that lay hidden beneath his normal wear.

“You're so beautiful,” His lips moved to her jaw, creating a wet trail down her neck, a few bites here and there to leave a mark upon her skin. 

_“Oh!_ ” She gasped when his mouth took a nipple, puckering the small bud in a wet pop. Moving to the other as her fingers gripped his hair. His hands cupping the round of her ass to pull her against him, his arousal apparently clear as his erection dug into her thigh. Straining against the black briefs of his boxers, an undeniable mouth watering sight. 

-

“L-lucifer!” Her back arching at the first bold lick of his tongue against her wet heat. A trail of love bites creeping up the inner of her thigh. The soft cotton panties she wore flung to the floor.

_“I want you to be my first,” She’d told him._

He knew she was pure, almost like the white of snow. But the feeling of her walls gripping over his digit as he pushed a finger into her tight core made his heart swell with pride. To be her first. To be the first to bring her to an orgasm, being the reason she trembled in pleasure. 

_“Have you ever touched yourself?”._

_“A.. a little, but not much, I get too sensitive and stop before I can finish,”._

_Like a blushing bride. **His** , blushing virgin human._

Pride beaming from the inside as two fingers thrusted in and out of her, the quickening flicker of his tongue over her clit to feel her walls tighten over him. The repeated whimpers of his name as she gripped his hair, guiding him as her hips bucked against his face. Another finger joined them, Lucifer in his best efforts to prepare her. Eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came with a loud moan. Completely undone for the man she loved. 

Her head dropped back against the array of pillows on her bed, Lucifer slowing his fingers as he lapped up her essence. Placing lingering kisses to her clit before pulling away. Groaning heavily at the sight before him; her hair sprayed out like a halo, a film of sweat upon her skin, chest rising and falling quickly as her breath slowly returned to normal, thighs still shaking slightly as her hands freed their grip from his hair. Breathtaking was all he could think of as he kneeled up between her parted thighs. 

Crawling back over her as the mattress creaked with their weight, heated kisses followed by bated breaths. Her palm running down the smooth of his back, squeezing the plump of his back side with a glee-full giggle. Lucifer smiling into the crook of her neck at her playful-ness. 

His ego swelled at the gasp that left her mouth to find what lay beneath his boxers. Far bigger in girth and length than a human cock, a swollen head leaking against her stomach, thick veins pulsing from base to tip. 

**_His cock the same size of his pride, monstrous._**

The softness of her fingers as she grazed over it, peaking in curiosity to rub against his leaking slit, collecting the pearling bead and bringing it to her lips. Her tongue lapping out to taste it, salty but completely addictive. Lucifer groaned at the sight of her pink flesh kitten licking her finger, fingers twitching as he grabbed the pillows beside her head. Self-control slipping away quicker and quicker with each passing second. Her petit hand barely wrapped around him, her eyes flicking between the face in front of her and her moving hand as she slowly stroked him, focusing on where he groaned most from her action. 

“A-am I not doing it right?” Her voice panicked when his head collapsed against her chest, restricting her movements as he gently pulled her hand off of him. 

“I-If you keep going, I’ll end up finishing too quickly,” His face red, his body purely weak for the little human that lay beneath him. Settling themselves into position, Lucifer resting between her thighs as she spread her legs, the soles of her feet flat against the mattress as her knee’s bent up. 

“Make me yours Lucifer,” Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. One hand holding her waist as the other guided himself to press against her, taking his time to slow push into her. 

“I love you,” He whispered over and over agains, peppering kisses to her lips, cheek, jaw and neck, trying his hardest to distract her from the discomfort. Whenever she made a whimper or noise, he stopped, waiting for a nod from her before continuing. “You're doing so well,” He groaned out against her, a little over half of him inside her. But the way she was panting already beneath him, he was worried she wouldn’t be able to take much more.

“All of you, I want to feel all of you Lucifer,” Her breath hitched when she felt him slowly pull back. Whilst the stretch was unpleasant, the feeling of being one with him completely rid the pain. The last of him was a struggle, girthier at the base, slowly inching until he was fully sheathed inside her. 

They stilled with no rush, her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes screwed up trying to hold back the slight tears forming. Lucifer panting into her neck, the tightness of her walls pulsing harshly against the intrusion on him. Never had sex felt so intimate to him, an array of emotions taking over him. The beauty of her beneath him, a glow to her skin, the racing of her heart that could be heard echoing against her chest. Love radiating inside him, taking over his pride as he pulled back to admire her beneath him. 

“Are you okay?” Bringing a hand to cup her face, her eyes slowly opening as she nodded.

“You- you can move, it’s okay,” She reassured him, stroking his back softly.

The first few thrusts were as slow as when he pushed into her, until finally her walls stopped gripping him so tightly. The first moan came from her when he pulled back and thrusted a little harder into her, a motion that Lucifer continued to repeat. 

“Oh… Oh Lucifer,” Her fingers lightly running up his back as his pace picked up, rolling his hips into hers. “Deeper… Deeper, Lucifer please,”. Her hands moved to push his chest, rolling their position to push Lucifer on his back, her straddling him as they kept connected. 

“I- Are you sure about this,” Slightly speechless as she rolled her hips, his hands resting on her thighs. Red tinted his face from the alcohol and her slight dominance. Her movements fluid as a string of ‘Yes’s’ fell over and over. Both of them were thankful for her monthly horse riding lessons as she lifted herself before rolling her hips down over and over. 

“Oh god...Lucifer!” Her hands splayed on his chest for support, back arched with her head thrown back. His hands ghosting over her ass and waist, in awe of the way her body moved. Seductive and lustful yet still with that sweet persona that everyone in Devildom fell in love with. Her breathes grew rapid with each bounce over him, hers breasts thrusting with each movement. The wet sound of slapping skin ringing through the silent house, each movement bringing them closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. Lucifer was already there, she was close.

Leaning up he caught a nipple in his mouth, catching it between his teeth as he tugged gently. A whimpering moan fell from her mouth, her walls tightening as she dug her nails into his chest. 

“Lucifer!” Repeating his name like a sinful mantra, his hands cupping her ass once more as he brought one to thumb her clit. The push she needed to be sent over the edge. Her release spurring on his own, spilling deep inside her as she pushed down until he was hilted inside her. Her name was on his lips as she repeated his, a cry that parted the heavens as pleasure took over. A warmth of fuzz spreading across her body, toes curling as she gasped, jaw-slacked giving into the sinful desire with him. 

-

Nuzzled up against him in the shirt he retrieved from the corridor, his boxers on her as his arm wrapped around her waist. Holding her for the _first and last time_. She slept peacefully, glowing with content. Lucifer watching the rising and falling of her rest. His pride swelling but also weeping at the same time, knowing what morning would bring. The heartache that would entail, her returning home with no choice. And whilst he brushed her hair softly, he could already feel the throb in his heart at the thought of pushing her away to ensure she left. Whilst she didn’t know her ending would be tomorrow at the household, Lucifer did. For if not a war could be caused amongst the humans and pride disallowed him to put his needs first. So for a little while longer he held his human close, kissing her shoulder softly and savouring ever touch. For in the morning, she belonged back to the human world and Lucifer had to prepare himself for the harsh reality that would happen. 

-

“Mmm...good morning,” She yawned, turning around in her bed but to find herself alone. The warmth that held her in the night long gone but the musky smell of oak and leather still lingered on the pillow next to her. Sitting up, a pleasant ache in her thighs, a mixture of essence dried upon the top of her thighs. That and his clothes she wore being the only evidence of their night together. 

“Luci-“ She started but a shout from outside her door, the sound of a plate smashing to the wall stopped her. With little care she climbed out of bed, running out of her room and calling for him.

“Lucifer?”... “Lucifer!”, “ _Luci…_ ”.

“ _-fer…_ ” Her words stopping as she ran into the living room, all seven of the brothers in there along with Simeon and Barbatos. Lucifer stood nearest to her, a plate smashed at his feet, Beelzebub being held back by Mammon and Asmo. The rest of the brothers standing around him, whilst Simeon and Barbatos stood in the middle.

“Lucifer… what’s going on?” Taking a step towards him, his eyes refusing to meet her gaze as he looked at the floor.

“It’s time princess, it’s time to go home,” Simeon pulling her gaze away. Confusion on her face.

“I- I don’t understand… I thought I had the choice to stay… I-“ She took another step towards Lucifer, reaching out but he pulled his arm away from her.

“It’s been decided by the council that your time is up, you need to pack and go,”... “You have an hour,” Lucifer still not meeting her eyes as Barbatos spoke.

“I- But no, Lucifer tell them there’s a mistake,” She pleaded, “Diavolo-“.

“ _Diavolo_ has no say over the council, now stop this and pack,” Lucifer finally speaking up, unable to witness the look of hurt on her face.

“Lucifer… I… but last night I,” Her voice dropped into a whisper as she grasped into his arm, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. This time he wasn’t fast enough to pull away.

“Last night changes nothing,” Nothing but coldness in his eyes as he finally turned to look at her.

“You said.. you said you loved me,” The hurt visible in her eyes, her grip of her hand tightening on him.

“A drunk mistake, how could I, _**a demon**_ , fall in love with a _human_ ,” Practically spitting the words out, his heart clenching to say them. 

“Did you mean it,”.

“I already-“.

“For fuck sake Lucifer did you mean it, or was it just a rouse to get me into bed,” Anger and hurt taking over her tone, the remainder of the room staying silent.

“It was something that never should have happened on both of our parts, you should be less concerned about spreading your legs and go pack-“.

“ ** _Lucifer!_** ” All of his brothers yelled, Satan darting across the door to reach for him in a fury.

A slap echoed across the room, ricocheting off the walls. Lucifer hearing the sound before the harsh sting spread across his cheek. Her hand colliding with the jaw line she was kissing only hours ago. Lucifer turning to see her face, her biting her lip like she had done during the night, only this time not in pleasure but in pain. Trying to hold back the tears from his words. She didn’t make another word, fleeing as she sobbed. 

“The fuck Lucifer? The fuck!” Satan shoving Lucifer, no-one stopping him. 

“Back off Satan! She has to go and you know it,” Lucifer barked.

“You knew! You knew they was going to make her leave and you slept with her! How the fuck could you do that!” Belphegor stepping in, an anger from him that had never been seen before.

“Just shut up! You have no idea what this concerns,” Lucifer arguing back, Satan continuing to push him until he was pressed against the wall.

“You told her you love her! Your sick Lucifer, sick!” Levithan stepping from behind Beel.

“Did you do it just to sleep with her?” Asmo perked up, “Even _I_ wouldn’t go that low,”.

“She’s our human just as much as yours Lucifer, how could you do that to her,” Mammon huffing, loosening his grip on Beel to let him free.

“Your a fucking prick,” Beel snarling as he and his brothers stalked towards Lucifer. Demonic anger pulsing from each and everyone of them. All six of them caging him on the spot as Simeon and Barbatos watched without a word. Everyone knew how deeply the brothers cared for the human girl, their anger evidently clear towards their older brother for his actions.

“If I tell the truth she won’t go!” Lucifer finally growled after taunting threats from the others, nipping away at him until he finally broke, “If I… tell her how I really feel, she won’t leave and that imposes a dangerous threat to Diavolo,”. Whilst Lucifer was not a man to speak his emotions, the conflicting struggle of what he faced was clear in his voice and features. “She has to go, it’s better for her to go with a broken heart, it’s easier this way,”.

“Did you even ask Diavolo if she could stay?” Belphegor turned to look at Barbatos who shook his head in silence.

“No, Diavolo would never allow it, his reputation is too important for a human too-” Lucifer’s words reigniting his brothers anger.

“ _Will you stop talking with your pride for once and just do something for yourself!_ ” Satan hissed. The brothers left the room, all except Mammon who stood back for a while.

“I don’t think the others will forgive you for this Lucifer,” The second eldest watching as Lucifer brushed off the wrinkled marks of his jacket.

“Then they are fools, they all know the rules. She had a year and it’s up,”.

“You know you're a real smug git,” Mammon scoffing, “Telling you love her to sleep with her Lucifer. Do other people’s emotions mean so little to you that you’ll just use them to boost and satisfy your pride?”. Mammon didn’t give him a chance to answer, turning his back and leaving. Simeon and Barbatos following him, none of them able to even look at Lucifer.

“ _But I do love her…_ ” Lucifer admitting his feelings out loud in a whisper to the silent room, three words he longed to say but couldn’t.

-

“And promise me you’ll look after yourself!” Her voice trembling as she tried to hold back the tears but the occasional one ran down her cheek.

“I promise cutie! Oh I’m going to miss you, who else is going to listen to my weekly date catch ups now?” Asmo pouted as she kissed his cheek. Moving to her right, she cupped Beel’s face.

“My baby Beel,” She started but neither of them could speak, Beel throwing his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. 

The brothers all inline as she said her goodbyes, a fist bump for Mammon, a high-five for Leviathan, a forehead kiss for Satan, Asmo a kiss on the cheek, Beel a hug and a squeeze of Belphegor’s hand. All that who was left was-

“I hope your time here has-“ Lucifer extended his hand out. Staring up into his eyes, her normal colour now dull and full of darkness. Nothing resembling the way she looked at him last night. She turned from him with her bag in hand, not giving him anything more as she followed the two who came to collect her out of the Lamentation household. Leaving behind her second family and the man who stole and broke her heart.

-

It was coming up to nearly four months since the girl had left and things were returning back to normal. Back to normal for Lucifer anyways. The brothers had quickly gotten over their period of grief for the girl, falling back into their mischievous ways faster than Beel could devour an all-you-can-eat buffet. Lucifer however, he needed time. Life just wasn’t as vibrant for him as it was when she was there, no more infectious laughter ringing through the house, no cups of tea placed in his office when he had stacks of work to do, no lingering presence as she sat in the corner of his office with a book whilst he did work just basking in the silent moment between them. 

At times he felt like he was going mad, his eyes playing tricks to see women who looked so similar from a far as her. His nose betrayed him to think he could still smell her fragrance and subtle warmth in the house when he returned home. His dreams plagued like nightmares to see their night together replaying over and over, only waking up in a sweat to find his bed empty with no means of ever being able to see her again.

His brothers had grown more distant than before, all of them still unforgiving of how he treated the girl. Life was more lonely for Lucifer than ever before, throwing himself into the pits of work. _He’d given up his chance of happiness for the sake of the realm, he would be damned if he didn’t give it everything he had._

_-_

The air was warm on the summer day, Lucifer pacing back and forth outside Diavolo’s office, an important stack of documents requiring the prince’s signature urgently. 

“I apologise for keeping you waiting, I have some matters that needed my attention,” Diavolo opened the door, allowing Lucifer in.

“No need to apologise my lord, I have the documentation the council has required, about the new human relationship ambassador,” Lucifer taking his place beside Diavolo, placing the documents on his desk.

“I see, and did you read these documents?” A twinkle just bright enough for Lucifer to notice in his eyes.

“No my lord, these are for you, I would never pry into your work,”.

“Tch, live a little Lucifer.” An eye roll for the Prince, “I hope you don’t mind waiting, the ambassador has finished their training last week and officially starting today, they will be coming by my office anytime and I feel good practise for you two to meet,”. 

“I apologise, my lord, but I have dedications to my brothers today, it appears Mammon and Asmo decided to ditch kitchen duty to go on a model photoshoot, leaving Beel in charge and as you can suspect there is nothing foodwise left,”. 

Diavolo let out a chuckle, “Their young Lucifer, let them enjoy themselves,”.

“But if it pleases, I can stay,”.

“No, no, go, go be with your brothers,” Diavolo waving his hand as if to shoo him off. Lucifer bowed before exiting.

-

“Diavolo,”. … “Diavolo.” Each time Lucifer yelled he banged his fist upon the oak door of Diavolo’s room. Normally he wouldn’t dare but after hearing the rumours a human had taken the role of ambassador, Lucifer had rushed straight over first thing in the morning to find out the meaning of this. 

A soft whimper followed by a ‘ _Fuck Diavolo_ ’ came from the other side of the door, Lucifer taking a step back with a red huge of embarrassment on his face. During all his time serving he’d never known Diavolo to have a sexual partner. Embarrassed at the situation, Lucifer turned to leave but the latch unlocking on the door stopped him. Diavolo stepped out in nothing but a pair of sweatpants , his toned abdomen glistening with sweat and his apparent arousal clearly visible.

“I-I apologise my lord… I- I’ll come back later,” Lucifer mortified to have disrupted his ruler.

“It’s fine, just some early morning breakfast,” Diavolo, using the back of his hand to wipe the wetness slicked over his chin and jaw away. “What’s so urgent?”.

Lucifer cleared his throat, “I came about the rumours, is it true a human is the ambassador?”.

Diavolo nods, “Yes she’s a human“.

“A human? Diavolo? Really, I thought you knew better than this, bringing a human into the council” Lucifer's voice rising slightly, his eyes piercing against golden ones.

“Lucifer its not-“.

" _Dia._ " 

The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Lucifer... Could it possibly be? It had been a few months, and sometimes things did change. He wanted nothing more than to barge in and see who it was. 

"Lucifer." Diavolo's voice was frustrated. The Prince only got so much time alone like this with his hidden companions. So, unless Lucifer would begin offering himself up for his needs, he needed to go. "Wait in the Westmost wing. The door at the end of the corridor." Liquid gold locked on the face of the slightly smaller demon.

"I... understand, My Lord." Lucifer had to agree. He'd sworn his loyalty to Diavolo all those centuries ago.

"And Lucifer?" When the Avatar of Pride turned around, "This? Stays between us." Diavolo glanced back towards the hidden woman, legs splayed open for him to come back to. 

"Yes, my lord."

Taking bolding steps, he followed his command. Waiting in the west wing of the castle. He pondered why he was there until he saw.

_Her. His human._

Dress in a tight fitting skirt with a blue shirt tucked into it, heels echoing off the marble floor as she stepped out of her room. Stopping as her eyes full upon him.

“Lucifer…”. 

His heart repeatedly banged against his chest, unable to take in the fact that she was there, in the flesh. Without a word he took three strong paces forward, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her with a passion. 

At first she hesitated before kissing him, her fingers burying his hair as she kissed him back. Tongues battling in dominance as she moans heavily against his mouth. But as her sense came back, she pulled away as quickly as the kiss had started.

“____, you're here, why are you here I- I don’t understand,” Lucifer conflicted to see her.

“I’m Diavolo’s human ambassador,” Her words sharp wiping her mouth with a tissue from her bag, giving as little words as she could.

“But you… Diavolo sent you home?”.

“No Diavolo _offered_ to send me home, it turns out he needed a new member for his team and offered it me. You _were the one_ to send me home,”.

“I was following his orders,” Lucifer going to step forwards her but the look in her eyes kept him in place. 

“If you’ll excuse me, our lord needs me, I have a meeting with him and I refuse to be late,” Looking down at her watch before trying to walk past Lucifer. The look in his eyes and the grip on her arm stopped her.

“He seems rather… tied up right now, I think he’d prefer not to be disturbed,”.

“Well then I have tasks to do,” Freeing herself from his grip.

“____,” He whispered so softly, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“And for the record, I was less concerned about spreading my legs, giving me the ability to get this job,” She spat, giving him the cold shoulder as she walked past him.

He watched as she walked away, refusing to let her go a second time he called out ‘I never meant that, any of it… but I did mean what I said to you,’.

She turned slowly in confusion.

“I said it to make you leave, that was all, but I- I meant what I said,” Cupping her face once more as he pulled it up close to him, “I did love you, I _do love you_ , I never stopped loving you,”.

“I-it’s too late for this Lucifer…”.

“I love you,” Tears verging to form in his ruby eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,”. **The first time the avatar of pride apologised.** “You had to go, and if I told you to stay… it would have broken both of us,”.

“So instead you let me suffer instead? You basically called me a _whore_ in front of your brothers!” Her tone low, emphasis on ‘whore’. Her eyes still held hurt in them, the softness normally alluding slowly peering through. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” Lucifer catching her wrists and pulling her close. She put up no resistance, the visible pained sorrow on his face paired with his words was enough to show he meant what he said. 

“All I wanted was to wake up with you in my arms, tell you over and over that was the most wonderful night of my life. That I adore you, everything from your smile to your painted nails, to you little bunny slippers, to the way you-“ Lucifer pouring out his heart as she stopped him, kissing him like she had done that night. 

“Your brothers told me why you did it… I just- I wish you’d told me that instead of pushing me away Lucifer,” Her forehead resting against his chest as encircled his arms around her. 

“You’ve seen my brothers?” He asked, resting his chin upon her head.

“Mmm, they’ve been to visit a lot and I went to visit them during my free training, when you were working,” Inhaling his scent, letting herself get lost in the musky scent of fine leather. One of his hands slowly stroking her back, holding her like he had longed to do for so long.

“I was such a fool for letting you go without a fight… but this time I promise you, you are worth more than my pride, you are and always will be my everything,”. 

“Lucifer… We have to take this a day at a time... I do love you, Lucifer... But you really hurt me." Pulling back slightly, gazing up as Lucifer just nodded in silence.

-

“ _Oh god, there, oh, there_!” Gasping as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Lucifer leaning over to cover her mouth, her cry’s too loud and would definitely draw attention to the office they were currently residing in. His trousers halfway down his thighs, her skirt pushed up with her panties to the side, bent over a desk as Lucifer took her from behind. 

Barely an hour after their reunion, sexual tension lingering between them as they conversed about the past few months. Until finally neither of them could take it, her pulling Lucifer into the first empty office she could find. Lips finding each other without missing a rhythm, as if it was only last night they had last been together. 

One hand on her waist as he pulled back to meet his thrusts, angled deep with each thrust. Perfect hitting the spot inside her to make stars flutter across her vision. Their time apart caused them both to unravel fast, climaxing at the same time as he pounded into her with a passionate force.

They left the office with a glow on their skin. Shirts slightly disheveled, hair askew and her panties now being soaked in a heavy flow of their mixed release. Their panting breaths freeze as they came face to face with Diavolo, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Glad to see my two most vital advisers are _getting along_ again,” His golden orbs playfully darting from her to Lucifer, “Both of you take the day off, I have no need for your help today,”.

“Thank you my lord,” Lucifer accepted his offer before she could say anything, for the first time not letting pride rule his life. Giving up his responsibilities for the day to be with his human.

The couple walked through Devildom towards the house of Lamentation like they had done the night of the ball, this time Lucifer boldly taking her hand in his as he smiled so lovingly towards her. 

“I love you,” His thumb subconsciously rubbed over hers.

“I love you too,” Bashfully smiling at his affection. 

The minute they got into the house of Lamentation he whisked her away to his room, holding her in the tightest embrace.

"I bind myself to you." His words were soft. "I promise to never harm, never betray, or leave you... This oath is only for you... I love you, and I promise you all of me in return for all of you." His voice was low as he pressed his lips to her neck. "If you'll allow me to love you until the end of our days... I will make up for past mistakes and love you... love you the way you deserve to be loved."


End file.
